User blog:Baluar/Special Edition: Chapter 9.
Yeah! I completed "Certainly Clear" and "Gboro-Gboro Panic", with SSS and SSSplus (where the hell is the plus sign in this keyboard? Nevermind). Due to the sheer happiness I'm feeling, I've decided to post Chapter 9. Enjoy. For approximately 33.7549 seconds (just kiddin’), everyone, including my sister freezes. I believe my transformation was a little impulsive, but hell, it was worthwhile. The guy’s face is unforgettable. Suddenly, the silence is broken by Alisa, who, instead of screaming or something like that, says: -Hah! I knew there was something strange going on. – Since I’m as trusted as anyone could be, no-one scares or anything, so I simply proceed to say Nia to transform. She does it with a “What are you doing?” face. -H-H-How…? W-What… are you? – The envoy questions us (like I had a goddamned idea). -I do not know what we are, but we are certainly no enemies. – Nia answers with an expression that says to me “You couldn’t be more inopportune, could you?” – That being said, I do not believe you should put a half-Aragami in the physical center of the organization that’s supposed to protect people from Aragami. People won’t feel comfortable with it. -Y-Yes, yes, y-you’re probably right. I-I should be going now. – He quickly departs, leaving behind two rookies, and a tsunami of questions: everyone wonders what happened to us, so we simply return to our normal form and I explain the story from the beginning. Robb suddenly asks: -So, you didn’t beat the Ouroboros fairly, did you, Boss? Nevertheless, you still saved lots of lives! Good to know you can guard us with such powers. Because you will, I assume? – I’ve got to answer positively (and I briefly argue that the victory actually was fair, since I could strike the Ouroboros before I acquired my powers) before I can move on to my room. Despite it all, Alisa follows me and enters my room while I am doing so (she’s like 40 cm lower than me, so she can enter below my arm with ease). She then asks: -You only revealed it when you thought it was convenient to you. Don’t you think that’s selfish? – I simply answer “Yes”, and so she goes on: – We could have seen you without any explanation from your part. What if we started shooting at you, and someone got hurt? – Since I am not good with words, and I am trapped (she’s right after all), I simply do the only thing that comes to my mind: kiss her. All of a sudden, she’s not so angry. I wonder… what if this was what she wanted all along? Well, I certainly won’t complain. Some might say that I am simply work-driven, but I do have a large bunch of things in my head. Even although my mind is normally in a chaotic status (more or less like my room), right now it feels like it was swooped over by a tornado, then attacked by a Corrosive Hannibal, then shot at by one hell of a barrage of bullets. I get an urgent assignment and I can leave my thoughts to order without my intervention for a while. However, I’ve got no idea what I’m facing. Preliminary reports speak of a group of human-shaped Aragami, supposedly armed with things similar to God-Arcs, roaming around the Wailing Plains. Worst thing is, a couple of months ago the whole 5th unit got KIA by Aragami, so I can’t help but think that we’re going to face them. And it seems I was right. It is them. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic